DigiFour? Digidestined Unite!
by shikarimon
Summary: well, it's my OC character, Selena, is trying to get all the season's digidestined to help one another w/ their enemies and fight the new digi-evil that has all of their enemies' powers as his own.
1. prologue

Digi-Five?

"…" – saying

'…' - telepathy

**bold** – action; attacks

underline – thoughts

-…- – change scene

_italics_ – transformation

AN: Wow! This is going to be my first Digimon fanfic that doesn't have a crossover or anything!

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon and the characters that I'm using. I do, however, own Izzy's cousin, Selena Cosmos, her crests, her digimons, and her spirits.

"Where is Izzy," asked a male voice.

"I don't know Tai," said a female voice.

Around a living room, the digidestined were gathered together to bring Ken into the gang with a party. One of the digidestined didn't show up, and the rest were worried about him. Tai, Matt, Sora, T.K., Kari, Mimi, and Joe were freaking out because the holder of the crest of knowledge, Izzy, was late, and he would never be late for anything. Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken were sitting on chairs, waiting for Izzy to come. What they didn't know was that Izzy was with his parents, in a car, driving to the subway.

- In Shinjuku -

"Is Jeri going to be all right," asked a female voice.

"I'm not too sure," said another.

Another group of digidestined, called the tamers, was sitting one last time together before one of their own went to Obaida to see her cousin. She was concerned for another tamer who lost her partner. Takato looked worried as well, while their digimon partners, Guilmon, Terriermon, Guardromon, Cyberdramon, and Marineangemon, were playing a few yards away with the only digimon who doesn't have a partner, Calumon. Rika was lying on her back trying to sort the happenings of the events past while her digimon, Renamon, was sitting on a limb of a tree. The rest, Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, and Henry, were sitting down. Henry was with his little sister, Suzie, who was playing with Lopmon, her digi-partner. "When do you have to leave again Selena," asked Ryo.

"Ten more minutes," said Selena.

"Are you going to bring your digi-partners," asked Kenta.

"I have to," said Selena, "They'll cause havoc wherever they go if not supervised. Besides, the captain will have my head if something does happen.

- Ten minutes later -

"Jeri's not here," said Takato.

"I'm worried for her too," said Selena, "But we have to go right now."

"Stay safe," said Henry.

"Can you bring back something for us," asked a childish Guilmon.

"**laughs** I'll try," said Selena as she waved goodbye to the Tamers and walked with her digi-partners towards the subway.

- In West Point -

"Selena is so lucky to not have to do any paperwork," said a male voice.

"Stop complaining, Masaru," said another male voice.

"You're not the boss of me, Touma," said Masaru.

"Boys," sighed a female voice.

Down in a hidden place, three people, with digi-partners, are a part of DATS, a corporation dedicated to stop rampaging digimon. The female, Yoshino, was listening to Masaru and Touma arguing once again. Her partner, Lalamon, and the other two digimon, Agumon and Gaomon, were sitting on the floor. One was sleeping while the other two were meditating to calm their nerves about the fighting duo. "Honestly, do you two have to argue in anything that you do," said an exasperated Yoshino.

"Not if Masaru has to complain about everything," said Touma.

"Why you," started Masaru.

"Stop it! I wish Selena was here! You two would never argue when she's around," said Yoshino as she stomped off somewhere.

- In A Digital World -

"I want to go home," cried a boy's voice.

"It's going to be alright Tommy," said another.

Another group of digidestined was roaming around the digital world, trying to save it from total annihilation with not digimon, but their spirits who turn them into digimon. The girl, Zoe, was consoling the little boy Tommy while two others, Takuya and Koji, were arguing about direction sense they both needed. The last boy, J.P., was waiting for anyone to take charge while they were on this epic journey with two digimon, Bokomon and Neemon. "It's this way," said Takuya as he pointed to the left.

"No! it's this way," said Koji as he pointed to the right.

"Just pick a road already," said J.P., "It's getting late right now."

"Maybe we should stop right here," said Zoe as she was taking care of Tommy, "We're lost and surrounded by trees. It's a good cover before we face Grumblemon again."

"Fine," said the two as they glared at one another before marching to opposite sides of the forest ground.

"The journey is just beginning, spirit warriors," said an ominous voice.

"Ophanimon," shouted everyone as they gathered around Tommy's digivice.

"Another will soon come to help you," said Ophanimon.

"Another? But the book says that there are only ten spirit warriors," said Bokomon.

"**laughs** This person is a special case that the book did not explain," said Ophanimon as she disappeared again, leaving a void in the digivice.

"I guess we travel and wait for this warrior," said J.P. while the others agreed.

- At the subway -

"Mom, did I really have to go," complained Izzy, "I wanted to talk to Gennai and Tentomon about things and the other digidestined are throwing a party for Ken's initiation to the gang."

"You will do no such thing! We are going to wait for your cousin. Besides, my sister, your aunt, wants her daughter to be safe from those digi-whatever you call them," said Izzy's mom.

"There are digimon in Shinjuku?! But I thought that…" started Izzy when a voice rang out, "Aunt Linda!"

"Selena," said Izzy's mom as she hugged the girl, "My you have grown!"

"Who are these," asked Izzy's dad.

"They are my… cats! Yeah, that's it. They are my cats," said a nervous Selena.

There's something weird about those cats, thought Izzy as he eyed the cats, They almost look like Gatomon!

* * *

AN: Well, I'm gonna post this up and try to get the next chapter for this one and the other fanfics that I have worked on for a while up. Just be patient people! I'm in school and all! XP

Bio info:  
Selena Cosmos  
Crest: Life/Death  
Spirit: Balance  
Digimon: Tsukimon, Hoshimon, Tenpimon  
Relation: baby cousin to Izzy Izumi  
Info: Tsukimon, Hoshimon, and Tenpimon are triplets, yet they weren't found in the same digital world. Tsukimon was found where Tai and the others found their digimon. Hoshimon was found in the DATS digital world. Tenpimon was found in the Tamer's digital world. The spirit of balance consist of destruction and rebirth, giving Selena the power to transform into Destructomon (beast form), Revolumon (spirit form), and Saimon (fusion form), but she's not going to help save the world w/ the other digidestined. Her main priority is to bring all four digital worlds' digidestined to meet and help save the world from a new evil digimon, Ashimon - digimon who has the powers of the evil people in all seasons.


	2. chapter 1

chapter 1

"…" – saying

'…' - telepathy

**bold** – action; attacks

underline – thoughts

-…- – change scene

_italics_ – transformation

AN: Wow! This is going to be my first Digimon fanfic that doesn't have a crossover or anything!

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon and the characters that I'm using. I do, however, own Izzy's cousin, Selena Cosmos, her crests, her digimons, and her spirits.

"Home sweet home," said Izzy's mom.

"You can put your stuff in this room," said Izzy's dad.

"Thanks Uncle Harry," said Selena.

(AN: As you can see, I don't know Izzy's parents' names, so Linda and Harry will just have to do)

Izzy looked at the three 'cats' with an excruciating gaze. He still felt that they were digimons, not regular cats. Selena walked out and motioned the three cats to be inside her room. The cats looked at one another before going into the room. Izzy saw the intelligence within the eyes of the cats and still felt that there was something wrong with them. As his mother told him that he could go to Ken's welcoming party, he rushed out of the apartment with his laptop and ran all the way to Tai's home.

- Within Selena's room -

"That Izzy character is very smart," said Tsukimon.

"Well, he is a genius," said Selena.

"You mean Izzy Izumi," asked an unknown voice.

"Yes, Arukenimon," said Hoshimon.

"He's part of those digidestined," said Arukenimon.

Tsukimon, Hoshimon, Tenpimon, and Selena stared at Selena's computer. Within the screen, you could see Arukenimon in the screen, without Mummymon around. Tenpimon shouted about how there were only the digidestined people that they hung out with. With the shout, it alerted Izzy's parents to Selena's room. Without knocking, they barged right into her room and saw the 'supposed' cats standing up with two legs, and the enemy of the digidestined on the computer screen. Izzy's mom screamed out while Izzy's dad was in a dazed. That shook out any shock that Selena was in when she heard that her cousin was a digidestined. "Hi Auntie Linda," said a sheepish Selena, "Hi Uncle Harry."

"Hi?! You have Izzy and the other digidestined's enemy on your screen," shouted Harry

(AN: I'm gonna say 'Linda' and 'Harry' for now on.)

"Aru-chan," said a disappointed Tsukimon.

"Well, I have to stay in character to be a spy," said Arukenimon.

"A spy," shouted the two parents.

"Yes, a spy," said Arukenimon, "And I report to your niece here."

Selena sheepishly looked back at her aunt and uncle while the two sat down on the bed. They stared at the three cats in front of them, wondering who they were. Tsukimon smiled her cat smile and introduced herself and her two sisters as Hoshimon and Tenpimon. Selena sighed a bit before listening on the report of what Arukenimon was saying. "So, I still don't know who the mastermind is, but I have a hunch that it's an old enemy of the digidestined," said Arukenimon.

"Well, keep me posted," said Selena, "Over and out. **close the computer and turns to her aunt and uncle** Can these three stay?"

"We already have Tentomon," said a pondering Linda.

"Tentomon," asked Hoshimon.

"Yes, he's Izzy's partner," said Harry.

As the three humans conversed, the three digimons ran out and into Izzy's room to see a 'stuff animal' of Tentomon. Tentomon's eyes looked on wide eyes as he tried to stay silent. He didn't know that there were three other digimons in the room. I wonder if those three are enemies, thought Tentomon.

"Hey! He has a stuffed Tentomon," said Hoshimon.

"I wonder how he will look like if I shredded him," said Tenpimon as she raised her paw with claws drawn out.

"**Super Shocker!**"

"Wah! He's real," said Tsukimon as she ran back into Selena's room.

The other two ran back to their digi-partner's room as well and hid behind the humans. Tentomon flew out of Izzy's room and followed the other two into Selena's room. Izzy's parents weren't shocked about Tentomon as they were about the 'cats', but Selena didn't see any digimon unless they were from her friends in DATS and the Tamers. Selena narrowed her eyes and grabbed onto Tentomon's body, making Tentomon unmovable. I wonder if this is an electric toy or something, thought Selena.

"Hey, let go of me," said Tentomon.

"That's a real digimon," said Tenpimon.

"Why didn't you delete it if it was a wild one," asked Selena.

I'm getting deleted, thought Tentomon.

"Selena, meet Tentomon, Izzy's partner," said a fast replied Linda.

"Oh! **hugs** Sorry about that Tentomon," said Selena.

"It's quite alright," said Tentomon as Selena released him.

- At Tai's Home -

"Sorry I'm late," said Izzy.

"Late?! You didn't even call us," said Sora.

"Yeah, where were you," asked Matt.

While Selena and Tentomon were introduced and the parents knew about Selena's three digimons, Izzy ran all the way to Tai's apartment and knocked on the door. T.K. answered the door and invited Izzy in. Everyone was now waiting for Izzy to explain why he was very late to Ken's welcoming party. Izzy laughed and said, "I didn't realize that my baby cousin was coming to stay for a while."

"So, that's why you are late," said Mimi.

"Yes, that's why," said Izzy, "But I think that my cousin is a digidestined like us."

"Say what," shouted everyone.

Izzy then explained about the three cats that his cousin brought with her. He explained in great detail that the three cats looked like Gatomon, but they were a different color. The digidestined and their digimons stared at Izzy with wide eyes. They didn't know that there could possibly be more digidestined around the world. Izzy was more shocked that his cousin could be in grave danger by Arukenimon and Mummymon. He was very overprotective of his cousin because of something that happened to her a while ago. "So where is Tentomon," asked Agumon.

"Ah! I left him at home," said a panicked Izzy as he grabbed his laptop and ran back to his house, the digidestined and digimons right behind him.

- Back at Izzy's house -

"So, let me get this straight," said Tentomon, "Arukenimon is a spy for you **motions at Selena** and you three **motions at the three digimons** are Selena's partners?"

"That's about right," said Hoshimon.

"How can she have three digi-partners," shouted Tentomon.

The three cats looked at each other and just shrugged. They didn't know how she could have three digimons as partners and also have digimon spirits. Selena took out her D-tector and started to explain about the spirits to her aunt and uncle. The two didn't really understand until they saw data circling their niece's right hand. Selena slashed the data within her D-tector and started to be surrounded by data. When the data was gone, there stood Revolumon, Selena's spirit form. The parents and Tentomon looked at Revolumon with wide eyes as they saw Selena transform into a digimon. The cats just shrugged off the transformation and started to go into the kitchen where the door to the apartment opened. "Tentomon should be in here," said Izzy.

"Look, it's the cats," said Ken.

"And they do look like Gatomon," said Yolei.

Gatomon?! I look nothing like that baby cat, thought the three cats.

"They don't look like me," said Gatomon within Kari's arms.

The other digidestined, thought Hoshimon and Tsukimon.

While the other two were examining the group with critical eyes, Tenpimon was growling at them. She could sense that they were very powerful and wanted to fight them. When Selena came out, she was back in her human form and holding Tentomon. Izzy was surprise to see Tentomon within his cousin's arms. Well, the digidestined and digimons were surprised as well. Izzy's parents came out a bit shaken but not so much for the group to see it. "What is going on here," asked Izzy.

"Izzy dear, I thought that you were at a party," said Linda.

"And you brought your friends to meet your friend," said Harry.

"How nice," said the parents.

What is she doing with Tentomon, thought the group.

"Hi! My name is Selena Cosmos," said Selena, "Izzy's cousin."

"Nice to meet you," said Tai, "I'm Tai Kamiya. This is my sister Kari **points to his sister** Matt Ishida and his brother T.K. **points to the two blondes **Davis **points to a guy who looks somewhat like him** Joe **points to a blue hair guy** Mimi **points to a pink hair girl** Sora **points to a brown hair girl** Yolei **points to a purple hair girl** Ken **points to a brown hair guy** and Cody **points to the child**."

"Nice to meet you," said Selena.

"May I have my stuff toy back, Selena," said Izzy.

"But I was going to play princess patty with it," said a sad Selena.

"Princess Patty," shouted the group.

"Yup! A friend in Shinjuku introduced me to the game," said a smiling Selena.

"Well, you can play with Tentomon later," said Izzy as he grabbed his digimon and walked into his room, with the digidestined behind them.

"May I call some people," asked Selena.

"The phone is right there," said Linda while she fed Selena's digimons.

- At West Point -

"That stupid doctor," shouted Masaru.

"Calm down," said Touma.

Suddenly a ring rang through the room where the three heroes were. Masaru and Touma looked at Yoshino when the ringing didn't stop. Yoshino sweat dropped and took out her cell phone. Masaru and Touma looked at her with wide eyes when she answered the phone. "Hello," said Yoshino.

"Hi Yoshino," said the voice.

"Selena," said a relief Yoshino.

Masaru and Touma looked at each other and started to bring think. Touma took the phone from Yoshino while Masaru covered Yoshino's mouth from speaking. Selena was surprised to hear Touma's voice when she was talking to Yoshino for a while. Her aunt and uncle saw the seriousness in their niece's eyes and wondered what was going on. "Touma, what is going on," asked Selena.

"We're looked in a room by a craze doctor," said Touma.

"A crazed doctor," shouted Selena while the digidestined ran out of Izzy's room and the aunt and uncle looked with shocked eyes.

Izzy and the rest of the digidestined gathered in the living room and saw his cousin with serious eyes. The rest sat around the living room and listened in on the phone call. Selena was talking to a guy, that's all they could hear. While they were trying to listen in on the phone call, Selena motioned, unnoticed, to her digimons to go to West Point and free her friends. The three cats looked at one another and ran out of the door that the digidestined didn't close. Selena looked at her cats and gasped out, "My cats!"

"What," shouted everyone while they saw the opened door.

"Who left the door opened," said Harry while Linda comforted a fake-crying Selena.

"Um, oops," said the digidestined.

The signal that her digimons are coming here to save us, thought Touma as he relayed the message to Masaru and Yoshino.

AN: Well, I'm gonna post this up and try to get the next chapter for this one and the other fanfics that I have worked on for a while up. Just be patient people! I'm in school and all! XP


	3. chapter 2

chapter 2

"…" – saying

'…' - telepathy

**bold** – action; attacks

underline – thoughts

-…- – change scene

_italics_ – transformation

AN: Wow! This is going to be my first Digimon fanfic that doesn't have a crossover or anything!

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon and the characters that I'm using. I do, however, own Izzy's cousin, Selena Cosmos, her crests, her digimons, and her spirits.

* * *

"I can't believe that you guys got yourself captured," said Tsukimon.

"It's not our fault," said Agumon.

"Couldn't you guys break out by yourself," asked Hoshimon.

"We could, but we just couldn't," said Yoshino.

Tsukimon, Hoshimon, and Tenpimon rushed towards their fellow friends and comrades in West Point. When they broke them out, they didn't know that there was a silent alarm as they all ran out of the building. Touma had his butler pick all of them up outside of West Point. Tenpimon sighed loudly as she sat down on the floor with Hoshimon and Tsukimon. They couldn't transform like Agumon, Gaomon, and Lalamon could. They needed Selena to help transform them. "Where are we going," asked Masaru.

"To where Selena is," said Touma as Hoshimon went and told them where to go.

- In Izzy's Place -

"I can't believe you all were irresponsible to let the door open," said Linda.

"We're sorry Mrs. Izumi/Mom," said the digidestined.

"At least you let your digimon play with your cousin," said Harry.

The digidestined didn't know how to stop the fake crying girl. They were actually sorry on how they let the cats get away from them. Those cats were fast because the digidestined tried to get them back. Their digi-partners were now playing stuff animal as they watch Selena play with them. She was dressing Agumon up as a knight, Gabumon as a wolf horse, and everyone else in different clothing. She dressed up Gatomon and Veemon as two "Princess Pretty Patty", making the two wear a dress her friend Suzie let her have before she left Shinjuku. She dressed up Tentomon as a king and Patamon as a prince. They saw her dress up their digi-partners and started to play with them, letting Agumon ride Gabumon like a horse towards a fake castle she made out of building blocks. "She's how old Izzy," asked an almost laughing Matt.

"She's thirteen years old, but she doesn't act like it cause of her small structure," said Izzy.

"Well, she sure does have an imagination," said a giggling Sora.

A knock at the door alerted everyone except for Selena. It was a bit late at night, but Selena was still playing with their digi-partners. Linda and Harry opened it to find Touma, Masaru, and Yoshino on the other side with Selena's digimons and three other digimons they have never seen before. The two let them in and alerted the digidestined to the other Agumon and two other digimons. "Selena," said the other Agumon as he ran and hugged her.

"**giggles** Hi Agumon! Look! You're a knight," said Selena, pointing to Tai's Agumon.

"I want to be a princess," pouts Lalamon as she floated towards them.

"It seems that you are having tons of fun with them," said Gaomon as he walked towards them.

"**giggles** Yes I am," said Selena.

The three 'missing' cats ran into the room and curled up against Selena as she made Biyomon become a dragon and attack the castle. The digidestined were shocked to see three digimons, one identical to Tai's. They weren't moving as their mouths fell open and didn't realize that Selena, the cats, Tentomon, and the other three digimons went to Selena's room. The other three people looked at the digimons and knew that they were not actual stuff animals. They excused themselves and went into Selena's room to talk to her. "What just happened," said Mimi.

"More digidestined," said T.K.

"But they are older than us," said a shocked Joe.

"What is going on here," said a frustrated Izzy.

- Inside Selena's room -

"So there are more digidestined," said Tentomon.

"Technically, they are from DATs, it's a squad that brings wild digimon back to the digital world," said Selena.

"Selena, you DO know that those were digimons," said Yoshino.

"Of course I do," said Selena.

"Then why haven't you sent them back to the digital world," asked Masaru.

"Because these aren't from the digital world of West Point," said Selena.

"What," shouted the three.

The shout alerted the digidestined as they barged into Selena's room to see that… nothing was amiss! The 'cats' were acting as cats, Tentomon was not talking and flying around, and the three digimons were just talking away about something. The digidestined were still surprised about the digimons that were with the three older teens. Izzy walked into his cousin's room and grabbed Tentomon and walked backwards. "What has my door ever do to you guys," asked Selena.

"Sorry about that," said a sheepish Davis.

"We heard shouting," said Yolei.

"Everything alright," asked Ken.

"We're fine. We were surprised to hear about digimon from Selena here. She said that there are a lot of wild digimon in Shinjuku," said Touma.

The digidestined had their eyes wide as they heard this new information. Selena smiled and nodded her head, thinking that it would help explain things. It really didn't. Izzy started to splutter out that she shouldn't even know about digimon. Selena said that it was a popular game in Shinjuku. Everyone turned to her for more explanations. She just took out her deck and showed all the cool cards she had. One was a 'Blackwargreymon' card, another was an 'Agumon' card, and so on and so forth. Izzy was wondering how this would work, and Selena said that it was just a game. But some digimons become digitized in Shinjuku and they run wild destroying things or finding a partner. Selena said that partners there are called tamers. "How do you know all these things," asked Cody.

"Cause I'm friends with the tamers. It was so cool going to the digital world for the first time. But it was so desolated and very weird. There were things called digi-gnomes there that grant people's wishes," said Selena.

"And how do they digivolve," asked Joe.

"With a blue card," said Selena.

The digidestined were fascinated by what Selena was talking about. It was the first time that they ever heard of a different digital world. Cause the digital world that they went to, there were no strips of data floating and no digi-gnomes. Izzy was scared for his baby cousin but was so happy to hear about everything about a new digital world. Suddenly, a digital fog surrounded where everyone was. Selena shivered and saw that Tsukimon was about to go digi-tastic if she didn't do anything to stop her. "Uh, I need to call someone," said Selena as she runs out the door, her three cats following her.

"Something doesn't add up," said Sora.

"Yeah, she ran out the door," said Kari.

"Let's go see where she is," said Tai.

"Great, more running," said Joe.

The digidestined and their digi-partners ran out the door and followed Selena. The DATs ran after them because they knew that Selena had digimons. Once Tsukimon finds a strong opponent, she doesn't stop until it is destroyed. Everyone ran into one another and was wondering where the fog came from. **"Moonbeam,"** shouted an unknown voice inside the fog.

"Let's go through the fog," said Izzy.

"Hold hands everyone," said Tai as he took charge.

The digidestined and the DATs group walked into the fog to see a digimon fighting another digimon. The digidestined were about to go and stop them until the digimon blasted the other with an Agumon attack and dissolved the digimon, letting the data go into the other digimon's body. "Hey! What do you think you are doing," shouted Kari.

"That digimon had the right to stay here," shouted Mimi.

"You don't know anything about my world," said the digimon, "There, it's survival of the fittest. The strong survive, the weak goes goodbye."

"But…" started Ken.

"Tsukimon, you shouldn't have done that. I said to destroy it, not absorb it," said a female voice.

"Sorry! I guess I over reacted," said Tsukimon.

Two more digimons come out and say, "We'll say!"

"Hey," shouted Tsukimon.

"You three are digimons! That's why you guys look like Gatomon," shouted Izzy, "So that means…"

"Hi cousin dear," said a sheepish Selena as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Ah! Izzy," shouted the digidestined as Izzy faints from shock.

**s****weatdrops** Izzy took it rather well, thought Selena as she tried to revive her cousin.

* * *

AN: Well, I'm gonna post this up and try to get the next chapter for this one and the other fanfics that I have worked on for a while up. Just be patient people! I'm in school and all! XP


	4. chapter 3

chapter 3

"…" – saying

'…' - telepathy

**bold** – action; attacks

underline – thoughts

-…- – change scene

_italics_ – transformation

AN: Wow! This is going to be my first Digimon fanfic that doesn't have a crossover or anything!

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon and the characters that I'm using. I do, however, own Izzy's cousin, Selena Cosmos, her crests, her digimons, and her spirits.

"Ugh," said Izzy, "What happened?"

"Well, buddy," said Tai.

"You fainted," said Tentomon.

"Fainted," inquired Izzy, "How?"

Izzy indeed fainted. He was out like a light when he found out that his baby cousin was fighting digimon, had digimon partners, and was just like him, a digidestined. Selena, the digidestined, and the DATs people were wondering how to get Izzy off the floor and back to his apartment. The digimon, well, the Agumon digimons grabbed onto Izzy's arms and dragged him back up to the apartment. Luckily, no one from the apartment complex came out to see this sight of Izzy fainting from shock. Selena stayed close to the DATs group because they were more likely family to her than her actual family, except for Izzy and his parents. Touma and Masaru were older brothers while Yoshino was the older sister. Well, to her that is because most of the time, Masaru and Touma were arguing over who would date Yoshino. "Izzy, what was the last thing you remember," asked Ken.

"Well, I remember that my cousin's pets were actually… digi…mon," said a realized Izzy.

"Now you get how you fainted," said Masaru.

"Masaru, be nice," said Yoshino.

"But how the heck did my baby cousin become a digidestined," shouted Izzy.

Matt and Tai looked at each other and looked back at Izzy. They both shrugged their shoulders, indicating that they didn't know. Selena was far away from the digidestined groups as she was in her room and locked the door with her fellow DATs friends and their digimon partners. Izzy was becoming frantic as he started to sprout things that she was young and innocent. Izzy didn't want her to become part of the world of digimon because he didn't want her to get hurt. He is so protective of his cousin, thought the other digidestined.

"Why don't we go and ask her how she got to be who she is," suggested Kari.

"Yeah," said Yolei, "Another girl to help us defeat evil!"

"No! We are going to ask, but we are not going to drag my baby cousin into this mess," said a stern Izzy.

"Woah," said Sora, "Calm down Izzy."

Izzy was breathing heavily, trying to get a grasp of things. When the door to Selena's room opened, the DATs group came out with their digimon partners and started to walk out of the apartment. Izzy's mom, Linda, was asking why they are going away all of a sudden. Yoshino jumped in and said that there is someone who they have to stop before the royal knights go on a rampage and deemed them unworthy of living in the real world. The other digidestined people jumped ahead and blocked their exit. "We are not going anywhere until we know what is going on," said a defiant Davis.

"Do you WANT the royal knights to go and destroy all of West Point," asked a pointed looking Touma.

"Let them go you guys," said Selena as she walked out with her pjs on.

"Selena, sweetie," started Izzy's dad, Harry.

"Please tell us your story of how you became a digidestined," said Linda.

"Um…" started Selena.

"Please Selena, we really want to know," said Kari.

"A-alright," said Selena as she sat down on the floor with her digi-partners surrounding her, "It all started…"

_**Flashback**_

_ "You idiot," shouted a woman's voice._

_ "I-I'm sorry," said Selena._

_ "You broke my mother's favorite china," shouted a man's voice._

_ It was a typical day for Selena in her 'warm' house. The man and the woman, who are known as Selena's father and mother, were glaring at Selena and abusing her. She had a lot of different cuts and bruises on her arms, legs, and face, but would always cover up when the mother saw what she did to her daughter. Selena was sent up to her room and was stayed there with no dinner. Selena, having nothing to do and being very hurt, was on her computer, wincing every once in a while. What she didn't know was that an eerie glow came through the computer and sucked her into the computer to one of the digital worlds. Her bedroom opened and stepped in her father. "Selena," called out her father._

_ "Where is that darn daughter of ours," shouted the mother._

_ "I don't know, but she will be punished for disobeying us," said the father._

_**- Within the Digital Plain –**_

_ "__**blinks**__ Alright, I'm not at home, that's for sure," said Selena._

_ Selena, being a very curious seven-year-old, shakily got off the grassy land and was about to fall over until someone helped her up. Selena turned around to see a cat standing on two feet instead of all four. Her being curious asked who the cat was, wondering if the cat understood her. The cat looked at her and answered, "I'm Tsukimon."_

_ "Tsukimon," asked Selena, "Exactly what are you?"_

_ "Heh," said Tsukimon, "You are smart. I'm a digimon, short for digital monster."_

_ "And where are we," asked Selena._

_ "We are in the digital world," said Tsukimon._

_ Selena and Tsukimon started the famous Q&A game, going back and forth. Never once did they see something glowing near them and being lifted up into the air. This glowing something was a digivice and next to the device was a crest for life and death, a balance beam with half of the color black while the other was white. When the device shot and landed between the two, Selena freaked and jumped high. Tsukimon, who was a cat, was also frightened and jumped high in the sky, both Selena and Tsukimon landing a few feet away from the crater. Selena blinked as she cautiously walked closer to the device and picked it up from the hole. "You're my partner," exclaimed a bewildered Tsukimon._

_ "Partner," asked Selena._

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's how I met Tsukimon," said Selena.

"Your mother and father abuse you," screamed an angry Linda.

"We are going to have a long talk to them," said an enraged Harry.

Izzy pulled Selena close to him as he glared past everyone, daring them to hurt his baby cousin. The other digidestined were shocked at what her parents did. The digimon were more shocked as well. Tsukimon snapped everyone back as she began the tale of how they met up with Tenpimon, the darker of the three triplets. She said that while looking for a way for Selena to come back to the place, Selena and her fell into a hole that wounded them up in a different digital world, filled with digi-gnomes and data streams. Tenpimon, in that world, was a bit ruthless because she had to survive in a world where the digimon tried to kill the other and absorb their data to become stronger. "I admit that I was a bit ruthless," said Tenpimon.

"Ruthless," shouted Tsukimon, "You tried to KILL me!"

"**blush** I'm sorry sister," said Tenpimon, "How was I suppose to know that you were to be my ally? There were a lot of digimon just waiting for me to let my guard down and destroy me."

"Wait a minute," said Ken.

"Tsukimon was the one who destroyed the monster, not you," said Cody.

"**blush** Tenpimon has a bad effect on me," said Tsukimon.

"Now it's the part about me," said a happy Hoshimon.

"Oh yes," said Tenpimon, "Selena gained yet another digivice, one that can help both me AND Tsukimon by swiping a card through the data reader and adding the essential to our bodies."

"Now, we three all fell into another hole, but this time into the real world, West Point," said Selena.

"And this was one year ago, so you were eight years old," said Tsukimon.

Izzy was almost being in shock once more because his baby cousin was so young, younger than T.K. and Kari when they went to the digital world for the first time. It was also processed that she was missing for a year and no one, not even his aunt and uncle, told them about it. There was no report on a missing child. Selena looked a bit down, almost in small tears as she tried to calm herself down. "So what happened then," asked Davis.

"They met up with me," said Hoshimon, "And gain yet another digivice."

"After the DATs people tried to take all three of us away," said a smirking Tenpimon.

"What did you three do," asked Joe.

"We beat their digimon to a pulp before Selena stopped us and showed them the digivices, including the new one that the DATs people use too," said Hoshimon.

"But that's not all," said a smiling Tsukimon.

"And what would that be," asked Mimi.

Selena shakily took out another digivice since three more digivices were already shown by their respective digimon partner. Selena was very nervous because her cousin would freak out or try to observe her like some experiment. Linda and Harry gave reassured looks to Selena when she pulled out the last digivice. The digidestined, not the DATs because they left when the story was told, had wide eyes. The digimons, except for Selena's partners, were shocked about the fourth digivice. "You have four digi-partners," shouted T.K.

"How can someone have so many digi-partners," asked an incredulous Sora.

"Where is this other cat," said Gatomon.

"I hope it's not another Gatomon," said Gabumon.

"Too true," nodded Agumon.

"This is slightly different than what you all know," said Hoshimon.

Selena smiled slightly as she concentrated, her eyes closed before snapping open. Mimi and Yolei both exclaimed with their digi-partners about something. Everyone focused their gaze on Selena as streams of data formed around her hand. Selena called out 'Execute, Spirit Evolution' as she swiped her hand like a card on the new digivice. Everyone saw the data swirling around her was dark flames with a hint of silver feathery light. Once the data was gone, Revolumon was standing in front of the digidestined once more as Izzy's parents were not surprised. Selena's digi-partners were smirking when a lot of jaws fell down. "You can CHANGE into a Digimon," exclaimed Tai.

"H-how the heck is that possible," stuttered Biyomon.

"The last digital world in existence is the key," said Revolumon as she dedigitized to Selena.

"Izzy," shouted Tentomon as the genius boy fainted once again.

AN: Well, I'm gonna post this up and try to get the next chapter for this one and the other fanfics that I have worked on for a while up. Just be patient people!


	5. chapter 4

chapter 4

"…" – saying

'…' - telepathy

**bold** – action; attacks

underline – thoughts

-…- – change scene

_italics_ – transformation

AN: Wow! This is going to be my first Digimon fanfic that doesn't have a crossover or anything!

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon and the characters that I'm using. I do, however, own Izzy's cousin, Selena Cosmos, her crests, her digimons, and her spirits.

* * *

"Ugh," groaned Izzy.

"He's waking up, again," said Matt.

Izzy groaned as he woke up once more to see everyone hovering over him. Gasping in shock, he stood up and turned to look at his cousin. Seeing that his cousin was a bit embarrassed over everything, Izzy tried to calm down. It did not mean that his overprotective streak left him. Izzy grabbed his cousin and hugged her tightly. As she gasped for breath, the others tried to disengage Izzy from his cousin. "Does this mean you won't freak out," asked Selena.

"I'm more worried than I ever was," said Izzy, "The dynamics in power is greater than your little body can handle, Selena!"

"Yup," said Selena to the others, "He's back to normal."

The other digidestined who were still there sweatdropped at what Izzy was doing. Gatomon looked at Tsukimon, Tenpimon, and Hoshimon. She didn't think that they looked like her that much. The other digimon welcomed the new addition to their group with happy thoughts. However, there was one thing that was very confusing. "Um, I have to wonder," said Agumon, "Does that game really exist?"

"Hm," asked Tai.

"What game," asked Kari.

"The game Selena was playing with us when we were trying not to show that we were Digimon," said Biyomon.

"Oh yeah," said a smiling Selena, "My friend's little sister created it when she was playing with his partner, Terriermon."

"Eh," shouted the digimon, "It's real?"

Selena giggled at the shocked expressions on the digimons' faces. She turned to see the others laughing merrily at the thought of the game. Suddenly, the phone rang during the laughing fest. Linda picked up the phone and nodded her head. She looked at Selena and handed the phone to her. "Hello," asked Selena.

**At Shinjuku –**

"At a time like this," said Rika.

"How did the D-Reaper come to the real world," asked a shocked Henry.

Takato, Henry, and Rika were wondering where Jeri was. She wasn't picking up the phone when they were all watching the TV in a store. Apparently, the news saw a huge red blob coming out from some radio station and was spreading fast. The Digimon tamers were shocked to see the D-Reaper in the real world. Running as fast as they can, they went to downtown Shinjuku to see that the D-Reaper was actually there! Takato, Henry, and Rika tried to bio-merge with Guilmon, Terriermon, and Renamon, but it did not work. The best thing they could do was fight in their ultimate state. However, it became too much and they retreated into the school. "I think we need to call Selena," said Takato.

"I bet she can't bio-merge either, Takato," said Rika.

"Well, we need all the help we can get," said Henry, "I am not letting my baby sister go out with Lopmon to help."

"I guess we have no other choice," said Rika as she took out her cell and phoned the number Selena gave her.

The tamers waited for baited breath until a female's voice came over the phone. Rika took charge and asked for Selena Cosmos. When they heard their friend's voice, the three broke out into a panic. Selena was shocked to hear so many voices all at once that she couldn't figure out what they were saying at all. "Slow down," the tamers heard, "And one of you tell me what is going on!"

"Selena," said Henry, "The D-Reaper is in the real world!"

"What," shouted Selena.

"Yeah," said Rika, "So say 'bye bye' to your family and get your butt down here right now!"

**At the Koushirou's Apartment –**

"What," shouted Selena.

The other digidestined stepped back as Selena heard what apparently they thought was bad news. They did not know what 'D-Reaper' means, but it may be something bad. Selena paced back and forth as she looked at her digimon. The others still didn't know that Arukenimon was a spy for Selena, but they didn't need to know that just yet. They heard that someone wanted Selena back to come help fight. With that in mind, Izzy was about to take the phone and tell the person to let them handle it on their own. However, the others pulled Izzy back while they waited for the verdict. "Alright," said Selena, "But I'm bringing people along that may help us."

"Whatever," said Rika, "Just don't let them get in our way."

"Whatever you say Rika," said Selena as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that," asked T.K.

Selena then went on to explain what the D-Reaper was. The digidestined were shock to hear that something created something in the southern part of the digital world and came up from Shinjuku. Selena then asked if they are willing to come and help fight the D-Reaper. Of course, Izzy went crazy and volunteered to help while telling Selena NOT to fight. Selena and the others sweatdropped as Mimi tried to cool Izzy down. They thought Joe was bad during their Digimon adventure days, but an overprotective Izzy was worse! Another phone call rang throughout the apartment as Harry answered it. "It's Yoshino," said Harry as he handed the phone off to Selena.

"Hello," repeated Selena.

"Selena," said Yoshino, "Get over here ASAP! The Royal Knights are destroying West Point and our digimon are reverted back to rookie stage!"

"What," shouted everyone who heard.

"They are still there," questioned Yoshino.

"Yes," said Selena, "And I can't. My friends in Shinjuku need help with the D-Reaper!"

Yoshino stressed that they needed help with an Omnimon and an UlforceVeedramon. Tai and Matt looked at each other in shock. The others looked in shock as well, for Omnimon was the combined DNA digivolve of Agumon and Gabumon's mega-forms. Selena was stressing out as she tried to come up with a plan. She looked around and smiled, for she had an idea! "Don't worry Yoshino," said Selena, "Help is on the way!"

"Thanks Selena," said Yoshino as she hung up her cell.

"What do you mean help is on the way," questioned Linda.

Selena looked at the assembled digidestined and digimon. She smiled cutely at the others as she proclaimed that half of them go to West Point and the other half goes to Shinjuku. Hoshimon and Tsukimon clapped their paws at the act while Tenpimon sharpened her claws to get ready for battle. Everyone was shock to hear the exclamation on it. Izzy looked at his little cousin and said that he would be going with Selena to Shinjuku. The others just sweatdropped as Selena cheered. "I guess Tai and I can go to West Point and see this Omnimon for ourselves," said Matt.

"I'll go with Tai and Matt," said Davis.

"Count me in," said Ken.

"I guess I'll go with Tai and Matt too," said Mimi.

"Kari and I will go with Selena and Izzy," said T.K.

"I guess I can go to Shinjuku," said Joe.

So it was decided among the group that Davis, Ken, Tai, Matt, Mimi, Yolei, and Cody would go to West Point while Izzy, Selena, T.K., Kari, Joe, and Sora would go to Shinjuku. Linda and Harry looked at the children/teens with sadness as they realized that they would be fighting for their lives again. Selena hugged the two and told them that they would be back with the other parents from Shinjuku. It would not be safe for any parent in Shinjuku and would be honored if the two would house them. "Of course, Selena," said Harry.

"Don't worry about us," said Linda, "Just be careful."

"Always," said Selena as everyone ran out.

**In Digital World –**

"So," said Takuya, "When are we supposed to see this mythical digimon?"

"Well," said Bokomon, "All of you found your beast spirits in great timing. I'm sure she will appear soon enough."

Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, Koji, J.P., Bokomon, and Neemon were wandering the Forest Terminal to find the mythical digimon. They weren't aware that a sixth digidestined will be coming with them when he is destroyed, Koji's brother. Yet, if they figured out the sixth digidestined, they will be surprise by the other person to come. Tommy told the others that he was tired. Off to the night, everyone settled down under some meat apples and began to roast them. "I'm sure that this person will be able to help us defeat Lucemon," said J.P.

"If it's another girl, I'll be glad," said Zoe, "Being the only girl in this group is kind of weird."

"Maybe this person will destroy Lucemon without us lifting a finger," said Neemon.

"**hits****Neemon****'****s****head****with****book** Everyone needs to help out, numbskull," said Bokomon.

"The meat apples are ready," called Takuya with Koji by his right side.

"Finally," said J.P., "I'm starving!"

**In a Dark Place –**

"Mwahahahahaha," laughed a cold evil voice.

"What's up boss," asked another.

"Those foolish digidestined of every quadrant thinks that they can defeat these challenges I have corruptly placed! But if they were to find the prophecy that will defeat me, it will be a loss," stated the evil voice, "DarkPhantomon! Make sure that Malomyotismon, Lucemon, and Yggdrasil is ready for defeating those digidestined!"

"Yes, master," said DarkPhantomon as he appeared and disappeared once more.

"All of the digital worlds will soon be mine," shouted the evil voice as he laughed long and hard.

* * *

AN: I hope that you will enjoy this digimon fanfic! Please be patient as I try to work hard to get some chapters up hopefully soon! =)


	6. chapter 5

chapter 5

"…" – saying

'…' - telepathy

**bold** – action; attacks

underline – thoughts

-…- – change scene

_italics_ – transformation

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon and the characters that I'm using. I do, however, own Izzy's cousin, Selena Cosmos, her crests, her digimons, and her spirits.

* * *

"Gah, can't this subway get any faster," complained Sora.

"We just have to relax and wait. Hopefully, the D-Reaper didn't appear in the middle of the subway station too," said Selena.

Izzy, Sora, T.K., Kari, Joe, and Selena ran and got tickets to the subway. The subway was digital, but it was faster to get to Shinjuku. They were very scared that something major would happen if the D-Reaper went out of control, Selena more so than anyone else. As soon as the subway stopped in the middle of the ride, the digidestined knew that it was bad. Selean was fretting over her friends, but it was Kari who suggested that they digivolved Biyomon, Tentomon, Patamon, and Gatomon to their flying stages. The people on the train were shocked when the digimon digivolved and carried the six digidestined towards Shinjuku. "Is that the D-Reaper," gasping out Kari.

"It's huge," shouted T.K.

"This is what you have to fight," questioned Joe.

"Izzy, stop hyperventilating," shouted Sora while Izzy was doing the opposite of what Sora was shouting at him.

"There they are," shouted Selena as she pointed to three kids with digimon.

Upon hearing the shout, the six looked up and smiled happily. Reinforcements came in a good jiffy. Selena, being a little dare-devil, jumped off of Pegasusmon and started to descend towards her friends. One of them panicked as two of them went to catch Selena. Laughing happily, the girl among the three started to scold her for scaring them like that. As Izzy and the others descended, Selena smiled sheepishly while the two guys out of the three let her land on her feet while supporting her weight. "Selena," shouted Izzy, "Are you trying to give me and everyone else a heart attack?"

"Sorry, cousin," said Selena, "But we found them!"

"Who's the reinforcement," questioned the girl.

"This is my cousin Izzy and his friends, T.K., Kari, Sora, and Joe. The others couldn't' come because they had to help out in West Point," said Selena, "Guys, meet Takato, Henry, and Rika!"

"Nice to meet you," said Sora as she placed name to the people that Selena pointed out.

"They have digimon," asked Henry.

"Mhm," said Selena, "Meet Tentomon, Biyomon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Gomamon!"

"Nice to meet you," said Takato, "This is Terriermon, Guilmon, and Renamon."

"Enough of this chit-chat," said Rika, "How far can they digivolve?"

"To Ultimate," answered Joe.

"This is going to be a pain," said Rika, "You brought weak help!"

"Rika," shouted Henry, 'Now is not the time to argue. At least we have help!"

"Who's that," asked Selena while trying to keep the two groups calm.

"This is Alice and Dobermon," said Takato.

"We do not have time," said Dobermon, "The other sovereigns are trying to keep the D-Reaper from spreading into this world by combating it in the Digital world."

"And what can we do," asked Joe.

"Yeah," said Takato, "We can't bio-merge here!"

"Zhuqiaomon gave me the power to help you digivolve," said Dobermon.

"But it would destroy your DNA," cried out Alice.

Takato, Rika, Henry, and Selena looked in hope, but after hearing what whould happen to Dobermon, they tried to decline the offer. They want to help, but not risking the end of Dobermon. The reinforcements looked on in shock and sadness. A digimon was about to sacrifice his existence to help with the cause. When Dobermon jumped up into the air, the decision was final. They saw Dobermon break into particles as the energy went into the four digivices. Hearing the familiar flow of energy sweep into them, the four called out, "Biomerge Activate!"

"Sakuyamon," shouted Rika and Renamon.

"MegaGargomon," shouted Henry and Terriermon.

"Gallantmon," shouted Takato and Guilmon.

"StarTenpimon," shouted Selena and Tenpimon.

"T-They merged with their digimon," shouted T.K. while the others stared in shock.

"Wish we could do that," said an awed Kari.

However, the light was not done. The light of Dobermon went into Izzy, Joe, Sora, T.K., and Kari's digivices. Looking at their digivices in shock, they saw that it was glowing and forming a ball around the five with their respective digimon. As the light died down, the bio-merged digimon looked on in shock. They were only supposed to go towards them, but somehow, the others had bio-merged with their digi-partners. Selena was in glee as she saw her cousin and her new friends' bio-merged self. "Who are you suppose to be," asked Sakuyamon.

"Jyouyimon," said Sora and Biyomon.

"Umizuomon," said Joe and Gomamon.

"Seraphimon," said T.K. and Patamon.

"Magnadramon," said Kari and Gatomon.

"Dojoumon," said Izzy and Tentomon.

The four nodded to the five and turned towards the glob. With one warning of not getting touched too much on the red gunk or else being deleted, all nine ran towards the massive blob and started to fight. It was amazing! So many attacks drove part of the D-Reaper away. Even though they were from different places, they came together for a same cause. Selena could feel that everything will be alright when she saw Takato help out T.K. Using her own attack, half of the D-Reaper was gone. However, it would not be that much. Takato said that Yamaki wanted to talk to all of them. Splitting back into two, the nine and their digimon ran to meet up with Yamaki. "Godo job you four," said Yamaki, "And I see that you have new friends to help."

"Yup," said a smiling Selena.

"What a rush," exclaimed Sora.

"I hope the others are doing alright," said Joe.

"Others," asked Yamaki.

"Yeah," said Selena, "There was another trouble at West Point."

"I see," said Yamaki.

"So, what do you need," asked Rika, "We have a D-Reaper to destroy."

"What we need is one of your digi-vices," said another who walked in.

"Shibumi," questioned Takato.

"Dad," asked Henry as he saw his father come in after Shibumi.

"Will you let us have one of your digi-vices," asked Henry's father, Janyu.

The Tamers nodded as Henry gave his to his dad. The others couldn't do anything about it, but the other digidestined were getting worried about the others. Selena could see the worry and asked if she and the other five could leave to see the trouble in West Point. Yamaki was reluctant, but he nodded anyways. The others were about to digivolve their digimon again, but Takato stopped them. He wanted to come along as well. Rika said that she would stay here and call if anything came up. The rest nodded their heads and digivolved their digimon to Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, and so on. Everyone was surprise about it, but let them all fly away to West Point. "So, who are we going to help," asked Takato.

"Well, Yoshino said that there are Royal Knights running amuck," said Selena.

"We have to also help out Tai and the others," said Sora.

"Don't worry about it," said Joe, "I'm sure that they are already done with the crisis."

However, they were NOT done as what Joe had stated. When the group got to West Point, they saw two Omnimon fighting each other. Another Gallantmon was seen watching from a distance, shocking Selena, Takato, and Guilmon. Paildramon was fighting against UlforceVeedramon. As the others dropped down, they saw Hoshimon and Tsukimon knocked out, leaving Tenpimon angry that her sisters were hurt. "Guys," shouted Matt.

"How was Shinjuku," asked Mimi.

"That D-Reaper is still there, but we came to help as soon as some of the trouble was contained a bit," said Izzy.

"That's good," said Tai.

"T.J. and Kari," said Davis, "Glad you guys can come and help!"

"Finally, Selena," said Masaru, "This is getting out of hand!"

"And we are sorry about Tsukimon and Hoshimon," said Touma.

"We'll just get our revenge," said Tenpimon, "Ready Selena?"

"Did you guys go to Mega yet," asked Selena.

"We were just waiting for you," said Yoshino.

"Let's do it," said Selena.

"You guys are going to be so jealous for not going to Shinjuku with us," said T.K. as he lined up with Takato and the others.

"What do you mean," asked the others.

Yet, their answer was totally different. Masaru ran towards UlforceVeedramon and punched him in the head. The others stared wide eyed as a red glow formed. A blue and pink glow formed in Touma and Yoshino's hand and the grabbed their digivices. Selena couldn't use Hoshimon for this, but at least Tenpimon will have her fun. As the glow went into their digivices, Agumon, Gaomon, and Lalamon glowed and digivolved into ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, and Rosemon. Mimi was surprise because Rosemon looked like Lilymon when her digi-partner digivolved into her ultimate. What shocked everyone more was the seven who just arrived. "Bio-merge Activate," shouted the seven as they held up different digi-vices.

"Gallantmon," shouted Takato and Guilmon.

"StarTenpimon," shouted Selena and Tenpimon.

"Jyouyimon," shouted Sora and Biyomon.

"Umizuomon," shouted Joe and Gomamon.

"Seraphimon," shouted T.K. and Patamon.

"Magnadramon," shouted Kari and Gatomon.

"Dojoumon," shouted Izzy and Tentomon.

"What," shouted the others, "They merged with their digi-partners?"

"Now I think we should have went with them to Shinjuku," joked Tai.

The others just nodded their heads as all of them ran or flew towards the three Royal Knights. Gallantmon and StarTenpimon raced towards the other Gallantmon who had a shock expression, or what they felt as shock. The others ran towards Ulforcemon and Omnimon, helping out the other Omnimon and Paildramon. ShineGreymon, Rosemon, and MirageGaogamon went to help out as well. As the three Royals got together and saw all the mega-level digimon in front of them, they knew it was time to retreat. "We shall be back," said Omnimon as the three disappeared.

"I'm glad that is over," said Masaru.

"Yup," said Takato as he split into Guilmon and him, "Now what?"

"I guess we bring the parents to Obaida as we deal with the crisis in Shinjuku," said Joe.

"Good ole reliable Joe," said Ken.

"How did you guys merge with yiour digimon," asked Cody.

"It all started with a Dobermon," said Sora.

"A Dobermon," asked Yolei.

As the group started to talk and gather their families to go to Odaiba, a phone call rang throughout the area. Everyone looked to see Selena and Takato talking on the phone. Quietly, everyone gathered around and heard what was being said. "D-Reaper is at it again," said Rika.

"And they've got Jeri too," shouted Suzie in the background.

"What," shouted everyone who knew Suzie.

"Yeah," said Suzie, "The mean digimon is trying to get to Jeri and save her."

"I'm guessing my little sister is talking about Impmon," said Henry.

"We'll be on our way," said Takato.

"With a lot of help," said Selena as she saw the determined look on everyone's faces.

"Better hurry then," said Rika as she hung up.

"Another battle people," asked a weak chuckling Davis.

* * *

AN: I hope that you will enjoy this digimon fanfic! Please be patient as I try to work hard to get some chapters up hopefully soon! =)


	7. chapter 6

chapter 6

"…" – saying

'…' - telepathy

**bold** – action; attacks

underline – thoughts

-…- – change scene

_italics_ – transformation

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon and the characters that I'm using. I do, however, own Izzy's cousin, Selena Cosmos, her crests, her digimons, and her spirits.

* * *

"That's the D-Reaper," shouted Tai and the others who didn't see the big red glob.

"Yup," said Magnadramon.

"I'll see you guys later," said Gallantmon and StarTenpimon as both jumped off of Paildramon and save Sakuyamon and MegaGargomon.

"Selena is trying to give me a heart attack," sighed Izzy as he rode on MegaKabuterimon.

The others laughed nervously as they flew out of the red glob's reach. Sora sighed as she held her digivice to her and bio-merged with Biyomon. Seeing as Sora was going to go and help out, Joe went and did the same. Theo thers were still shaken that their fellow digidestined were actually fighting with the digimon instead of side by side like always. As Paildramon landed, T.K., Kari, and Izzy went to help out Gallantmon, StarTenpimon, and the others. Good thing that the others didn't de-digivolve just yet as they went to help. Masaru wanted to punch the glob, but Yoshino reminded him that he would get deleted and that would be bad. "About time you guys showed up," said Sakuyamon.

"Is that Ryo," asked Selena.

"Call me Justimon," said Justimon.

"Alright," said Dojoumon, "Who's the new guy?"

"A friend of ours named Ryo who bio-merged with his Cyberdramon," explained MegaGargomon.

"Come on Chumley," said another friend, "We gotta go save Jeri!"

"We're trying, Kazu," said Gallantmon.

"You try and defeat the D-Reaper," commented StarTenpimon.

"Enough chit chat," said Sakuyamon, "Let's go and save Jeri!"

"Right," shouted the people who knew Jeri.

The other digidestined didn't know who Jeri was, but this person seemed important to the Tamers. The others looked at one another and decided to help. With Omnimon and Paildramon fighting, they thought that they would be victorious. However, one of the D-Reaper droids came up and started to speak to them. It was saying something about 'Jeri Katou' as an experiment. The Tamers looked at the droid with anger. They knew that the D-Reaper was toying with them. The others held the Tamers back from fighting the droid. They didn't know what it was all about but knew it wasn't good. "Where's Jeri," cried out another friend, Kenta.

"Experiment Jeri Katou is alive and well," said the droid.

"Give Jeri back," cried out Selena.

"Yeah," shouted the Tamers.

"Jeri Katou is unavailable," said the droid.

"EH," shouted everyone as they stared at the droid.

However, the droid ignored the rest of the questions as it scanned each of them one by one. Using Jeri's memories, it decided to mock them with it. First, the droid started off from Kenta to Kazu and all the way down to Selena. Kenta and Kazu looked offended as Ryo looked bewildered when it said that Jeri had a crush on him. Henry and Rika looked furious when it brought up memories that they shared with Jeri. Yet, that wasn't the worst. The worst was when it said that Takato was a danger to everyone. "What do you mean by that," questioned Mimi.

"Takato, leader of the Tamers, has corrupted Guilmon into being Megidramon," said the droid, "Who else will Takato corrupt?"

'What is a Megidramon," questioned Ken.

"Megidramon was a mistake that I made," said a solemn Takato.

"Don't blame yourself," said Selena as she hugged him, "Anyone of us could have done that to our own!"

"And there is Selena," said the droid, "The one who is always popular within the group, making Jeri Katou feel inferior."

"WHAT," shouted Selena, "I do not! Both Jeri and I are best friends!"  
"Jeri Katou, who used to have a crush on Takato, saw that her best friend Selena Cosmos had one on him as well."

"EH," shouted everyone while Selena blushed.

Selena knew that what the droid said was true, but she told Jeri in confident. When Jeri saw Ryo on TV, her crush on Takato faded. Jeri told Selena that she had a crush on Ryo during school. Both friends were happy that they each get to have their own personal crushes instead of fighting over it. Izzy wasn't any better about the proclamation. Even though he was Dojoumon, everyone could feel the frustration that Izzy had coming out. Instead of going towards Gallantmon, Dojoumon went and destroyed the talkative droid. "Darn," said Sakuyamon, "I was going to do that!"

"That's Rika for ya," said MegaGargomon.

"And what's that suppose to mean, Brainiac," demanded Sakuyamon.

"Nothing, nothing," said MegaGargomon.

"Yamaki wants us back at the headquarters," said Gallantmon.

"Again," questioned the others while the other digidestined were looking on in confusion.

'Who's Yamaki," questioned Matt.

"You'll see," said the others.

**- At the Headquarters -**

"Mom," questioned Takato.

"Grandma," exclaimed Rika.

"We thought you guys would be in Odaiba with Selena's aunt and uncle," said Henry.

"I know that my parents are," said Kazu with Kenta nodding his head in agreement.

The digidestined arrived at a huge white building where they were surprise to see some people looking on. The others didn't know who they were, but Selena greeted Takato's parents with a smile. The parents told their children that even though they couldn't help in computers, does not mean that they can give their expertise in something else, such as baking. Guilmon jumped up in joy at the prospect of eating Guilmon bread. "Guilmon bread," questioned Agumon.

"It is bread that is shaped like Guilmon's head," explained Selena.

"Can you make one that looks like Agumon heads," questioned Masaru's Agumon.

"Sure can," said Takato's dad.

"I'm sure that you guys are all exhausted," said Rika's grandma.

"We sure are," said Yoshino.

"Especially when we battled twice, trice for these guys," said Cody as he gestured towards the others who came to Shinjuku before going to West Point and back.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. However, Takato wanted to talk to Selena first. He gulped a bit as he tapped on Selena's shoulder. It was Izzy's glare that scared him to not talk, but he stuttered out that he wanted to talk to her. Selena smiled as she and he walked out of the room to a different one for some privacy. Izzy was about to go and follow, but Sora and Yolei held him back. "Why are you holding me back," questioned Izzy.

'Leave those love birds alone," said Mimi.

"Love birdes," chorused the adults.

"Yeah," said Davis.

"Apparently, the droid told secrets that only Jeri knew," piped DemiVeemon.

"Oh," questioned Takato's mother.

"Yup," said Patamon, "Said that Selena had a crush on Takato."

"Seems as though Takato has a crush on Selena too," said a smirking Rika.

**- With Selena and Takato -**

"So about what the droid said," started Selena.

"I have a crush on you too," spluttered out Takato.

Selena and Takato were up on the rooftop. Selena somehow knew that Takato wanted to talk about what happened with the droid. She wanted to deny that she had a crush on him, but when he spluttered out his confession, she was shocked. It was like a dream within a nightmare really. Takato looked nervously at Selena as she stared at him. He was used to rejection, but hopefully, he wouldn't get rejected? "W-What did you say," questioned Selena.

"I like you," said Takato.

"I like you too," said a smiling Selena.

"Does this mean that you are my girlfriend now," questioned a shy Takato.

Selena nodded her head while Takato gave a sigh of relief. Selena giggled a bit as both of them smiled at each other. When Selena felt cold, Takato and she walked back into the building where everyone was waiting. Rika smirked knowingly as she saw the held hands. Henry smiled happily at his two friends, hoping that everything would be alright. "Alright with this mushy stuff," said Rika, "We have Jeri to think about."

"Right," said Takato.

"Shibumi and I have come up with something that will help you fight within the D-Reaper," said Janyu.

"That's all and well," said Takato's mother, "But these children need their sleep!"

"That's true," said Rika's grandma, "They can hear what you have to say tomorrow!"

"But," started Touma.

"No buts," said Takato's mother, "Bed now!"

**- In the Digital World -**

"Alright," shouted Takuya, "Our group is complete!"

"That's what Ophanimon said," said Zoe.

"Huh," questioned the newest member, Koichi.

"Ophanimon contacted us that there will be a new member coming to us," said Koji.

"Oh," said Koichi.

The digidestined were resting underneath a tree. They had to be prepared to fight Royal Knights and stop them from getting anymore fractal codes. However, their relaxation was cut short when they heard Ophanimon's voice. They jumped up in surprise when they thought that she and the other two Celestial digimon disappeared. Ophanimon's voice sounded weak, but at least they were sure she and the other two were alive somewhere. "Digidestined," said Ophanimon, "The newest member will soon show herself."

"EH," shouted the six.

"But I thought Koichi," started Tommy.

"The balance element will soon come into play once more," said Ophanimon as the voice disappeared.

"Wait," started J.P.

"Well, this is swell," said Zoe.

"According to Ophanimon, it will be a girl," said Bokomon.

"A girl," questioned Neemon.

"So, I guess we have a seventh member," said Takuya.

"I wonder where we will start looking for her," said Koichi, "After all, the Royal Knights are on a rampage here."

"True," said Koji.

Everyone sighed in sadness as they thought of what to do. It seemed as though their journey will begin once more when this mysterious balance comes. I wonder how we are going to find her, they thought as they all drifted to sleep.

* * *

AN: I hope that you will enjoy this digimon fanfic! Please be patient as I try to work hard to get some chapters up hopefully soon! =)


End file.
